


Don't forget: you're mine.

by Anko_Murasaki



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Ade and Kidd caring over Edward, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Bad!Hornigold, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pirates, Prison, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Too much cuteness from these two, Translation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anko_Murasaki/pseuds/Anko_Murasaki
Summary: Edward wakes in a prison cell after spying up the Templars in Kingston to learn the location of the Sage.What will happen to him? (I think the tags are quite explicit but we never know...)WARNING! This fanfic puts in scene a situation of RAPE extremely explicit. If you do not like this kind of things, then pass your way.English translation of the original french version "N'oublie pas: tu es à moi."https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903846





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [N'oublie pas : tu es à moi.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903846) by [Anko_Murasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anko_Murasaki/pseuds/Anko_Murasaki). 



> Welcome dear readers! I have the honor to present you my very first fanfiction!
> 
> Please be lenient with me, english is not my first language and I am still a novice in writing fanfictions. Because of this, it is possible that Ben may be a bit OOC. There are not really enough interactions with him in the game to really define his personality...
> 
> I gladly accept any constructive criticism that may help me to improve myself further.
> 
> No free insults please, it does not help in anything.
> 
> I am obviously aware that this type of subject is unsettling some people, I am myself against this kind of behavior in reality, but it is just part of one of my greatest fantasies. I can't help thinking about it.
> 
> But if you are as twisted as me, then I wish you an excellent reading!

The first thing Edward felt when he woke up was the horrible feeling that his head had split in two. He grunted and opened his eyes with difficulty. His vision was blurry and he felt ready to vomit his guts at any moment. He took a few moments to regain his senses and then analyzed the situation in which he had become entangled. He was in a prison cell. A wooden door with a small barred window faced the cold stone wall to which he was leaning against and served as the sole source of light, other than that, there was no other way out. His hands were handcuffed and hung over his head by a ring and his feet and chest were bare.

How did he get there? He tried to collect his last memories: he was looking for Roberts' location so the man could take him to the Observatory. For this purpose, he had tailed the Templars in Kingston and spied on their conversation until Benjamin Hornigold saw the Jackdaw and understood that they were being followed by Edward and ordered his men to get rid of the pirate. Everything had worked so well so far! What a shame... Well, at least he had managed to learn where Roberts was. But it would be of no use for him if he was stuck here. He remembered then that he had ran away from the soldiers to join his ship and find the Sage before the Templars. It had seemed to him that he had moved far enough away from the guard's hunt area to be safe and he had leaned against the front of a house to catch his breath after his run. After that, it was total darkness... Given to his awful headache, someone surely had to give him a big blow on the head. And it hurt like hell! He felt waves of pain coming one after the other. He tilted his head back against the stone wall to appease his headache and then waited for someone to come.

He wondered why he hadn't been killed. Probably to interrogate him. Yet he did not seem to have any informations that could interest his enemies. After all, he knew as much about Roberts than them and he had already sold the position of the assassins' bureaus to his greatest regret...

\- 'Well, I guess I'll know soon enough...' he reasoned in his head.

He also wondered about the condition of the Jackdaw and his crew. He hoped they were fine... He sighed. Time passed slowly. Too slowly... He could not measure it for lack of opening by which he could see the sun. Or the moon for that matter. Finally, after an indefinite period of time that seemed to be an eternity, the characteristic sound of boots against the ground reasoned in the hallway along his cell. He counted 3 people in total.

\- 'Probably my visitor and his escort,' Edward thought.

The steps stopped on the other side of the door. He then heard the metallic sound of the key inserted into the lock. Then, the entrance of his prison opened with a squeak. He blinked several times to fight the sudden light and finally caught sight of the person who was visiting him: it was Benjamin. All of a sudden, he felt anger invade him like a hot flash.

\- "Ben!" exclaimed the assassin with a hoarse voice.

\- "Hello Edward, how are you?

\- Ben, you bastard I'm going to skin you alive!

\- Oh do you see that, and how do you intend to do it with your hands tied tell me? It seems a bit difficult..." Hornigold replied sarcastically.

\- "You'll regret it Ben! As soon as I get out of here I swear I'll kill you with my own hands!

\- Oh really? Well I wish you good luck my little Edward because it will not happen anytime soon! Not as long as you stay in this wet cell full of rats," retorted the Templar with a threatening voice, "but I did not come here today to reveal you a destiny more than obvious...

\- Oh? And why did you come then? I do not have informations worth revealing. And even if I had, I will not say it to a rot like you!

\- Ow you hurt me Edward. Were we not friends a short time ago?

\- Yes, but it's old history! I do not associate myself with people who wants to control the world by depriving its inhabitants of their freedoms!

\- You seem very sure of yourself about this subject... Anyway, what you think has no influence on what will follow..."

At these words, Benjamin approached the other pirate and began to untie the long red cloth that the blond was using as a belt. Edward's breathing paused for a moment, the time to realize what his enemy's actions were implying, and then he began to struggle furiously with his legs to push the Templar off him. He was aiming at his assailant's face in the hope of inflicting enough pain to drive him away. Unfortunately for him, his shots were all dodged with ease. His legs were grabbed by the ankles, pressed to the ground and held by the weight of Benjamin who had sat on them. The pirate moved with all his might to break away, without success.

\- "Damn, Ben what are you doing!?" exclaimed Edward, refusing to believe in the reality.

\- "It seems more than obvious to me... I thought you were smarter than that Edward.

\- I... I can't believe you're doing that! You... you were like a brother to me, and... you're down to that? Why Ben? Why are you doing this? Does your mind has been perverted by the Templars?" the assassin asked desperately.

\- "Oh no, far from it!" the pirate hunter replied, taking Edward's face between his hands. "You've only never been aware of the feelings I've had for you for years. The Templar offer was like a gift from god himself! I knew you would never join them, always talking about gold and freedom... That would have been against your nature right? But this opportunity gives me the opportunity to do with you what I always wanted deep inside of me without ever finding the guts to do it, for fear of seeing disgust on your face. But now, I have full powers over you and you have no way of defiling yourself. I will never let you go again!

\- I'm the propriety of nobody Ben! You have no rights over me!" Edward protested, "you've gone completely crazy!"

\- "I'm perfectly sane Edward, but enough with all the talking. Now is the time for the main act to take place!

\- Ben, take a hold of yourself!" the pirate pleaded.

The Templar then used the belt of his former congener to gag him.

\- "Be-- hmpf!" Edward started but was cut off by the crimson fabric on his mouth. His assailant took his jaw and scanned his bright blue eyes:

\- "Hmm... I love your stare Edward..." he said with a smirk.

His right hand then passed behind Edward's neck to grab his hair violently and pull it down to reveal the throat of his prisoner, which produced a grunt of protest. He began to suck and nibble the sensitive skin of the captive's neck until he left a red mark, then he did it again at various places. He felt under his lips the erratic heartbeat of Edward's jugular and he smiled with satisfaction. When he judged the state of the throat of his victim acceptable, he descended further down to the tattooed chest of the assassin to make new marks. His left hand went to a nipple and it played with it until it became hard. Meanwhile, Edward was using all his might to prevent embarrassing noises from coming out. Seeing that he could not make the other party lose control, Ben pinched the nipple hard between his fingers, which, to his great pleasure, forced Edward to make a sound. A moan to be more precise. He looked up to look at the assassin and discovered with joy a face red with the embarrassment of having made such a sound. A satisfied smile formed on Hornigold's lips. He continued his ministrations a little while then he decided to move on to the next step. His hands went down Edward's body to the edge of his pants, then one of them grabbed one hip firmly while the other slipped below the garment to discover a half-erect member.

\- "Oh? Are you liking what I'm doing to you Edward? You're a lot more pervert than it seems."

The assassin looked away and blushed even more. He felt like his face was on fire because of the shame. He did not like what was happening to him of course, but with all these stories with the Observatory, it had been a long time since he had relieved his needs and his body seemed to react on its own.

\- 'Yes, that must be it, I'm not in any way appreciating this situation,' he said in his head to convince himself.

Hornigold's hand began to move back and forth on his cock so that he had a complete erection and his attention was focused on it again. The excitement began to make him breathe faster. He could not help letting out a few moans as the Templar's fingers touched sensitive places. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine a beautiful woman instead of Ben to try to escape the drama of the present moment. He pictured her with generous curves and soft skin. It was the exact opposite of the man with the callous hand and the hard features that was now holding him. Unfortunately, the former pirate realized what he was doing and slapped his face with such force that it made his head turn violently. Edward groaned in pain and stared at his tormentor with defiance.

\- "I do not allow you to have your mind elsewhere than here with me!" declared Hornigold aggressively.

He then straightened up to snatch the pants and underwear from the captive who was struggling with the energy of desperation to prevent the pirate hunter from accomplishing his purpose. Then he grabbed each leg by the back of the knee to force them open and he stood between them. Edward struggled more. His wrists were making him suffer because of the friction of his handcuffs caused by his abrupt and desperate movements. He was feeling the cold, damp floor beneath his bare skin and the stone wall that was bruising his back. But more than anything, he was feeling the intense heat radiating from his face at the sight of his erect member. He had the terrible desire to bury himself six feet underground, far from everything that was happening to him. He felt incredibly vulnerable, with his legs apart and his genitals in the open air, in plain sight. The Templar watched his prey with an ill-concealed desire. He ran his hands on each parcel of visible skin to enjoy it to the fullest. He was feeling the scars under his fingers. Each of them was telling a story, some of which he had been a part of, some not... So much had happened to this man... He shook his head: he had to focus on the present.  
He removed the gag from Edward's mouth and then approached his fingers of the newly released mouth.

\- "Lick. It will be your only preparation so do it with application. But I warn you, if you bite, you'll regret it" he threatened with an icy glare.

Edward swallowed apprehensively and then resigned himself. He did not want to be penetrated without anything to facilitate the entry. He opened his mouth and closed it around the Templar's digits. He sucked them and passed his tongue between each to moisten them as much as possible. When he was satisfied, Ben pulled his fingers out of Edward's mouth and directed them to his entrance. He wetted around the hole and pushed his ring finger further and further in until he was fully inserted.

\- " _Gh_..." Edward growled at the strange sensation of intrusion.

Ben turned his finger and then folded it slightly to enlarge the opening. He then added a second digit to the first one and he moved them like scissors to open the passage as efficiently as possible.  
Edward was beginning to feel pain. The strange sensation had grown.  
Soon, a third finger was added to the other two.  
There it really hurts. Really, really badly. He bit his lip to avoid showing his discomfort.

\- 'How can a penis enter this place?' he thought. 'It's way too narrow!'

But it would have to fit, because no matter the suffering he was going to be in, his torturer was not going to stop half-way. Suddenly, he felt a spark of pleasure from an unknown source run through his body that made him shudder.

\- " _Gah!_

\- Oh? Did I found your sensitive point?

\- What did you do to me Hornigold?" Edward spat, anxious.

\- "You did not know the existence of this place right? It's the prostate, the place that gives pleasure to a man when he is penetrated by another man. I'm sure you will soon learn how to... 'enjoy' it's properties..." predicted Ben with a condescending tone.

He touched the prostate again.

\- " _Kh_ , asshole..." Edward gasped.

\- "Do not speak like this, Kenway... I'm just trying to make you feel pleasure too in our little affair!

\- Fuck you...

\- I think you're confusing our roles Edward...

\- Do not play with words, son of a bit-- _Ah!_ Stop, you dirty Templar..." he growled.

\- "That's not part of my plans Edward. Well, I think you're ready, let's go to the main event now, okay?"

At these words, he undid his belt and his pants to let his member out. He raised slightly the pirate and put him on his thighs to ensure that the entrance of his victim and his penis were aligned one in front of the other. The result was an unpleasant position for Edward: he had his head and neck against the wall to which he was bounded while the lower part of his body was away from the wall in an uncomfortable diagonal, so that the whole of the top of his body was supported by his bruised wrists. He threw a last threat to Ben:

\- "As soon as I get out of here I'll kill you Ben, you have my word!" yelled the pirate, grinding his teeth.

\- "Let's see if you can keep it Edward..."

On this last word, he pushed in a single stroke the entirety of his cock in the narrow passage. The blond violently threw his head back, screaming in agony. Benjamin stopped his movements to give Edward some time to get used to the intrusion a little bit. The body of the latter was seized with uncontrollable tremors: he had never known such pain. He preferred to be pierced a hundred times with bullets rather than suffer this torture. Tears piled up at the corners of his eyes, ready to fall at any moment. Hornigold took the assassin's jaw in one hand to turn his face toward him.

\- "This is the first time I see you that vulnerable... Well, I suppose that there is a first time for everything..."

With these words, the Templar gently kissed Edward who did not even flinch, too shocked to do anything. He closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. He let Hornigold's tongue invade his mouth without protest. He felt the blood flowing in his lower part. It would not surprise him if his anus were completely torn. He let his head drop on his chest limply; consciousness leaving him little by little.

\- "Hey, hey Kenway, do not go so soon, we're not done yet" said Benjamin, patting the assassin's cheek.

He decided to take action to wake up Edward more efficiently: he grabbed the pirate's hips and began to move slowly. Each thrust brought out more tears and a small whine from the prisoner, who was living every movement like a torture. His vision was blurred and his head was spinning. Then he arched sharply, screaming when the same sensation of pleasure as before resurfaced like a lightning flashing through his body. It had the incredible ability to put the suffering in the background and he found himself wanting to feel it again to escape his misery.

Hornigold, for his part, was very pleased to have made Edward react and tried to aim again at the place that brought such fabulous sounds out of the assassin's mouth. He increased the pace and the strength of his thrusts and managed to hit it a second time. Edward's scream gave him a thrill of excitement that made him almost ejaculate. He looked at his former friend beneath him: he had a blush all over his face, and his usually clear blue eyes, always alert, were now slightly closed and darkened by a veil of desire. His member was erect, red and glistening with precome. His mouth was ajar to let out gasps and groans.  
He made a few more pushes and then returned to the prostate. Edward's eyes opened suddenly:

\- " _Ah_ , more!"

Ben complied and hit the sensitive point again, which caused another of these great sounds to come out of the throat of the pirate.

\- "Keep singing to me Edward, you're beautiful..." whispered the Templar with devotion at the assassin's lips.

Then he kissed him passionately to communicate all his desire.  
Edward was lost in an ocean of pleasure. He could not stop moaning and whimpering at Hornigold's thrusts inside him. He no longer felt the torture of a few minutes ago. His whole being now boiled down to the sensations Ben was giving him. Nothing else existed around him. He felt again the lips of the Templar stick to his and he closed his eyes with abandonment. Their tongues fought each other to gain the upper hand over the other until they had to separate to catch their breath.

He was close to ejaculating at any time now, but something was still missing... The constant back and forth could not satisfy him entirely, it seemed. He needed to touch himself but could not because of his handcuffs.

\- "Ben... _Gh!_ Plea-- _Ah!_ " he began.

\- "What do you want Ed? Speak."

He knew exactly what the pirate needed. He just wanted to have the satisfaction of hearing the blond beg him. Edward understood it quickly and the remain of defiance that was still in him resurfaced:

\- "You know very well what I-- _Ah!_ -want you jerk...

\- You give me abilities that I do not have my dear Edward. I'm not a genius, I need you to speak clearly so that I can understand what you want." he retorted sarcastically.

\- " _Gh_... bastard... I will make you pay... _Ah!_ " growled the pirate between gasps.

He looked away with embarrassment. He did not want to get into Ben's game. But his sex made him suffer horribly from denying it any stimulation.  
He was still deliberating in his head when the Templar decided to speed up things a little by hugging and kissing the assassin. Edward was losing himself in the kiss when his prostate was hit hard and he moaned again. He was so close! But that still was not enough. Tears ran down his face. He cracked:

\- "Please Ben! Let me ejaculate! I can't get it any more! I need more! Please Ben! I beg you! Please, please, please..." pleaded Edward with a desperate face.

The words kept coming out of his mouth in a continuous and incomprehensible stream.

\- "As you wish Ed."

At these words, Hornigold used one hand to touch Edward's painful member while the other played with one of his nipples, then he sent a powerful thrust into the assassin's prostate. The overwhelming sensation sent Edward beyond his limit and he ejaculated into an explosion of sperm with a cry muffled by Benjamin's mouth on his. At the same moment, he contracted his anus around the cock of Benjamin, which, coupled with the excitement of Edward's scream, made the other pirate ejaculate in the passage of the assassin.

They took time to take their breath, the Templar collapsed over Edward. The blond felt ready to lose consciousness anytime now. After a few moments, Ben withdrew from the pirate, dressed himself and admired his masterpiece.  
Edward's face was resting against his chest and he looked downcast. His eyes were red from the tears that had flowed from them. Blood and sperm were flowing from Edward's anus to mix on the ground in a pinkish mixture. His wrists were raw at the place the handcuffs had rubbed against the skin and the assassin's belly was covered by his own sperm. Benjamin decided he had done a good job and walked to the door with a satisfied look. But he did not leave the cell without saying a last sentance to his victim:

\- "This time spent together was very pleasant Ed, but unfortunately, I have work to do, I'll see you later... Before that, rest, you'll need it... And don't forget: you're mine."

Edward shivered in response to the words of his persecutor. He heard the deafening noise of the door being closed and the sound of footsteps moving away, then he lost consciousness.

 

*****

 

\- "Captain! Wake up!

\- Hey Edward! Wake up! Edward! "

The voices of Adé and Kidd? What happened? His memories were fuzzy. He opened his eyes with difficulty. His sight was at first blurred. It took a while but his eyes finally adjusted and he managed to discern in the darkness the anxious faces of his two compatriots above him. He was happy to see them.

\- "Edward, thank God!" exclaimed Kidd with relief.

He tried to speak but had to do it twice before getting there, his throat was dry and worn.

\- "Adé, Kidd, you're here ...

\- Yes Captain, we came to get you. You were out for too long and we searched you up all over the city.

\- I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble... What happened? I can't remember... "

He tried to get up but he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and he freezed. Memories of what had happened surfaced in his mind and a wave of nausea overwhelmed him. He placed his hand in front of his mouth and then leaned over to vomit his last meal next to him.

\- "Hey Edward, hang in there!" cried James, running to the pirate.

\- "Captain, are you okay?" worried the Jackdaw's quartermaster.

He crouched behind his captain to rub his back for comfort. Edward groaned at the disgusting sight of the content of his belly spread out before him and it's bitter taste in his mouth. But that was not what disgusted him the most. No, it was the memory of what had happened: Ben had raped him! And he could not do anything except to endure the infamous act from beginning to end. But the worst thing was that he had enjoyed it! His erection at that time was the irrefutable proof... He was horribly disgusted of himself and he was trembling on all sides. Reality fell on him like a mass.

\- "No... No it's impossible... Ben... Ben had..." he began to mumble.

\- "Take a hold of yourself Edward, do not let this act influence you! Concentrate on our current goal! We must quickly get out of here!" hastened the other captain.

\- "That's right Edward. Think about the present, you'll be able to mourn on the past later, when we'll be safe." advised Adéwalé.

\- "Yes... Yes you're right. Let's go. The sooner we get out, the better I'll feel" nodded Edward feverishly.

\- "Good. But we have a little problem, it looks like Edward will not be able to walk..." Kidd remarked.

\- "It's not a problem, I'll carry him. Well... If you accept Captain." said Adéwalé, addressing his captain.

He did not answer.

\- "Captain?

\- Huh? What? Ah, yes, yes, of course you can... Thanks Ade," Edward said tiredly.

He was starting to struggle to follow. His mind was slowly getting foggy. The quartermaster preferred to make no reflection and replied:

\- "At your service Edward.

\- Okay, since we have found a solution, we should get out of this rat hole fastly. Ah, for your information, we have found your clothes in an adjacent room, but putting them in your condition seems compromised, so you'll have to settle for that right now," said the Captain Kidd, wrapping the assassin with a blanket .

Edward was about to object when he felt a spark of pain in his lower back and preferred to comply with James' requirements.

\- "Let's go Adé, we've been hanging around for far enough time.

\- Okay Master Kidd. Captain, if you'll let me," he said, gently raising Edward up.

\- " _Gh... Ah..._ " Edward growled.

The slightest movement made him suffer the martyr.

\- "Sorry Captain, I'll pay more attention.

\- It's nothing Adé. It just seems that I'm more worn out... than I thought..." he replied weakly.

He was slowly losing his grip on the real world. His eyelids were terribly heavy. He was struggling to keep his eyes open.

\- "Don't worry Edward, you can rest, we'll get you out of here.

\- Everything will be fine Captain. Let us take care of it.

\- Hm..." he agreed, "Thank you, you both... I'm counting on you... for the following... "

The last thing he felt was Adéwalé's reassuring embrace around him and a hand caressing his face. Then he fell asleep, his limbs dangling, his head resting against the shoulder of his carrier.


	2. Chapter 2

_The last thing he felt was Adéwalé's reassuring embrace around him and a hand caressing his face. Then he fell asleep, his limbs dangling, his head resting against the shoulder of his carrier._

Adéwalé tightened his arms around Edward to keep him from falling.

\- "Do you think he will recover from this event?

\- "I'm not sure Ade, but I hope so ..." James said anxiously, gently stroking the sleeping assassin's cheek.

\- "You should not worry too much Master Kidd, Edward is an unusual man with a strong mind, I'm sure he'll be able to pull himself together, it'll take time, but he'll get there." reassured the quartermaster.

\- "Yes, you're right." approved the captain. "We shouldn't stay here for too long, the guards will eventually give the alert.

\- Open the march, I'll follow you!"

At these words, Kidd opened the door to look outside.

\- "Nobody in sight!" he whispered.

Adéwalé nodded, then they each rushed down the gray stone corridor. The two pirates marched along the walls with extreme caution. If ever they were spotted, they would have a hard time getting by, especially with a dead weight in the arms of one of them. The young captain left in scout to open the way. Adéwalé followed him a few meters behind with his precious cargo, which he carried with all the precautions of the world.

They freezed suddenly when they heard some noise from a little further away. They inspected their surroundings and discovered that the bursts of voices were caming from a door slightly open, allowing a stream of light to pass in the corridor. James approached quietly to take a look in the room, counting half a dozen soldiers drunk around a wooden table. He judged the situation not that risky and decided that they could pass without a problem if they did so silently. He signaled to the pirate a little further who approached with the least possible noise. Once the room was behind them, they released their breathings with relief.

\- "We've succeeded so far, but the hardest is yet to come. Once we get out of the building, we'll be noticeable. We'll have to keep an eye on the lookouts, if they spot us, they'll warn all their compatriots who will hunt us down, and if that happens...

\- ...we will not last long," Adéwalé added.

\- "Exactly" Kidd nodded. "I'm going to continue to pave the way for us. We may have to separate if I have to make a diversion. In that case, continue without me, I'll find you later. But above all, make sure he doesn't get caught again." he said looking at Edward. "We can't leave him in the hands of this psychopath a second time...

\- Understood Master Kidd. Don't worry, no harm will be done to the captain as long as I am alive to prevent it.

\- Okay! I'm counting on you Adé!

\- Good luck to you Master Kidd."

With these words, the other captain caressed with fondness the top of Edward's head and then quietly left the building, carefully watching the surroundings darkened by night.

\- "You're not alone, Edward, I hope you'll realize it" Adéwalé murmured at the unconscious body in his arms, then he went out and followed James through the thickets.

They avoided the fight as much as possible and hid at the slightest sound. They had done the three-quarters of the way with brio when they found themselves facing an area with a high concentration of soldiers. They could not continue like this; Adéwalé's movements were restricted by his captain and he could not crawl into bushes like Kidd to avoid being seen. They were going to have to separate as the young pirate had predicted. The latter made a sign to the quartermaster to wait there, then he left on his side to divert the guards.

Adé waited a few minutes without making a sound until he heard a scream in the distance. The guards posted there leaved the area running to find the troublemaker. The way was free; the pirate hastened to the exit with his burden in his arms. When he was finally outside the walls of the prison, he found a hiding place in a small lane and checked the state of his captain. He was still unconscious and trembling on all sides. Adéwalé put his hand on Edward's forehead:

\- "Hm... It's not good. He has a fever. We have to hurry... I hope Master Kidd is fine..." he thought aloud.

He headed in direction of the port where the Jackdaw was docked. There they would be safe and the captain Kidd would know where to find them. He wandered through the narrow streets unfrequented by the soldiers until he reached his destination where the crew on duty that night put him on the ship. He then went to the captain's cabin to lie down Edward carefully after warning the pirates of James' coming. He sat on a chair and watched the sleeping man on the bed.

It was very unusual to find him in this state. To tell the truth, it was rather unheard of. There had been a few times when he had been hurt and in bad shape, but never before had he been so vulnerable. His reaction would be unknown when he wakes up, they'll have to be careful about their attitude toward him.

He waited like that for half an hour, looking at the steady movements Edward's chest was making as he breathed, and finally heard the captain Kidd's footsteps on the Jackdaw deck. He entered the cabin and put his eyes on the unconscious assassin.

\- "He has still not woken up?

\- Not yet.

\- I was thinking... Maybe we should go to Tulum and stay there until Edward gets better. I doubt he'll be in a good shape when he'll woke up, he'll need some time and calm to recover, and I think the Assassin's HQ is the best place for that. What do you think Adéwalé?

\- I approve your idea. It will be safe there, it's the perfect place. We should leave as soon as possible, I'm not sure Hornigold will be very happy when he'll learn that the object of his desires had escaped.

\- Indeed. Let's sail immediately."

They went out on the deck, the quartermaster ordered the men to wake up the sailors and then he took the helm of the ship with James Kidd at his side. In a short time, they were navigating on the high seas towards Tulum.


	3. Chapter 3

_They went out on the deck, the quartermaster ordered the men to wake up the sailors and then he took the helm of the ship with James Kidd at his side. In a short time, they were navigating on the high seas towards Tulum._

Edward stirred in his sleep: he was sweating profusely and moving his head to one side and the other as if trying to get away from an invisible threat. His fists were clenching the sheets with such force that his knuckles had turned white and his breathing was cut by moans.  
Adéwalé entered the room:

\- "How is he?

\- "Not very good, I'm afraid," Kidd replied, "He's still feverish and seems to be having nightmares; surely the memories of what happened with Hornigold.

\- Probably. We will soon arrive in Tulum. They'll be able to take care of him there, but by then we have to do everything we can to make sure his condition does not get worse. Do you want me to take over? It's been a while since you're here.

\- No, it's okay. You should go and see how your men manage, you are the quartermaster of this ship after all.

\- Yes, you're right. But don't overwork yourself, I would not want to have two patients instead of one!

\- Don't worry Adé, there is only Edward here to do this kind of stupid stuff.

\- "Ha ha ha!" Adéwalé laughed in his deep voice. "Indeed there's only him to do that! Well, if you do not need me I'll go back to the bridge and see how it goes.

\- Yes, you do well. See ya.

\- See you later."

James watched the man go out then observed the pirate lying on the bed.

\- "How did we get in this situation Edward?" he sighed, placing a damp towel on his patient's forehead. "If only I had realized earlier about Ben's affections towards you, I could have tried to change things... I hope you'll recover one day..." he murmured.

He stayed at the assassin's bedside for several hours before falling asleep too.

 

*****

 

They arrived in Tulum the next day at nightfall. They carefully unloaded the unconscious man and then took him to see the assassins at their village in the heart of the jungle. They were initially reluctant to help the man who had put them in danger but with a little persuasion they finally accepted. They placed Edward in an unused hut on the edge of the hamlet and began to take care of him. But they couldn't do much until he was awake.

The pirate regained consciousness the next morning as the sun filtered through the walls of the little cabin and lit up his face. He groaned and narrowed his eyelids. Then he opened them slowly and blinked several times at the light. Where was he? He didn't have a clue. Nothing around him seemed familiar to him. He heard a noise on his left and he turned his head to see it's cause. It was James Kidd. The latter entered the little house, removing the curtain which concealed the entrance with his arm. He looked up and saw an awakened Edward staring at him.

\- "Edward you finally woke up, you took your time tell me!" he exclaimed sarcastically but with relief.

\- "Jim, how long have I slept?

\- I would say that it's been two days since you have deigned to open your eyes.

\- I see. I'm really sorry I caused you so much trouble," Edward said, sitting up.

\- "It's not a problem Ed, it's not like it's your fault. It's all because of this damn Hornigold! Without him, nothing would've happened! I swear I'll make him pay! "

Edward began to panick at the mention of the name of his malefactor.

\- "Ye- Yes... It's Ben- It's Ben who-..." he stammered with wide-eyed eyes.

He hid his face with his hands and continued to mumble feverishly.

\- "Hey Edward, what's wrong?! Get yourself together!" Kidd worried, kneeling next to the other assassin.

\- "No, not again! I- I can't! Do not do that!" implored the trembling man to an invisible person, as if lost in another world.

\- "Edward! Take back your spirits! Stay with me! Edward!

\- Jim! Tell me I'm not there anymore! Keep me here! I beg you!" He pleaded, raising his head to stare directly in his eyes with a look full of tears.

At these words, James took the captain of the Jackdaw in his arms and stroked his hair, murmuring reassuring words:

\- "It's all over Edward, you have nothing to worry about. Everything is fine. I will not let anyone put their hands on you, I promise you."

This situation lasted for a while: Edward, crying silently on James' shoulder, and the latter hugging him tenderly. At a certain point, the pirate stopped hiccuping and slowly broke away from Kidd, releasing an unsteady sigh.

\- "Thanks Jim, I feel better now.

\- You're welcome, Edward. Do not hesitate to come see me if you still need it. Sometimes it's better to let everything out to feel better afterwards," the young assassin agreed.

The older man shook his head.

\- "I guess I still can't accept the fact that it's Ben who did this to me... He was like a brother to me... He taught me how to lead a ship, how is it that he can change so much?

\- I cannot tell you Edward. But you have to resolve yourself: Ben has changed, your feelings about him must change too. Do not let past acts make you weak. You have to come out stronger. Use any means to achieve your ends," James advised him.

\- "Yes, you must be right...

\- All right, I'll go get something to eat. It's been two days since you swallowed anything, you have to regain strength.

\- Okay.

\- I'll be right back. Do not move from here.

\- Yes. See you later."

Kidd threw a last smile at the pirate then got out of the hut by the ladder that connected the ground to the entrance. Edward sighed.

\- 'I have to get over it,' he thought. 'I can't let Kidd see me so vulnerable again. Rape is a common thing in the world of piracy, there is nothing to be moping about. I must be assured and in no way affected by what happened. I have to find the Observatory no matter what!'

With this new resolution, the pirate patiently waited for Kidd's return.

The other assassin returned fifteen minutes later with a tray loaded with food that got the pirate mouthwatering. A rumbling sounded in the room. James smirked at the hungry man:

\- "Hey... I have the impression that your belly knows how to ask what it wants right?

\- Shut up Kidd! Give me that right now, I have not eaten for ages!" replied the convalescent with a knowing smile, tearing the dish off his hands.

\- "Aye aye... Just remember to take this medicine, it's to lower your fever.

\- Yeahmm nom nom..." Edward nodded, stuffing a chicken leg into his mouth under the amused gaze of the other assassin.

Once satiated, he swallowed the medicinal herbs reduced in a mixture all at once, making a face at the atrocious taste of the preparation. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

\- "Do you feel ready to get up?

\- Yes, I think that should be fine.

\- Ok, let's go slowly then."

At these words, James took Edward by the arm to help him stand up. He was a bit staggering at first but he eventually regained his balance.

\- Thanks Jim.

\- You're welcome Ed. Now follow me, we have to go to Ah Tabai.

\- Ah Tabai? We're at the assassins?

\- Yes. Ade and I thought it would be the safest place to go, considering what happened in Kingston. You're a known man after all, Edward. You're very sought after. And you're not the only one.

\- They agreed that I come to their island? I thought I was banished?

\- They made an exception for this time. We explained to them the situation...

\- Wait wait, wait. Does this means that ALL of the brotherhood knows what happened?

\- No, no, don't worry. Only Ah Tabai and the doctor who took care of you are aware. The rest of the assassins think you're feverish after an injury.

\- Whew, you reassure me... I really do not need all the assassins know of what happened...

\- That's what I thought. Be grateful that we considered it.

\- Yes, thanks Kidd.

\- Let's go now, Ah Tabai is waiting for us."

Edward nodded and they each went out of the little house to the hut of the grand master of the assassins. There they waited a few moments for the time to announce them and then they were brought in.

\- "Welcome." said Ah Tabai.

\- "Grand Master." James saluted, putting his hand on his heart and lowering his head slightly.

\- "I see that our guest woke up, I hope you have recovered from the last events.

\- "More or less..." vaguely replied the concerned person, "But I have a question for you. Why did you accept to host me? You could very well have refused. After all, it's my fault if you're in a bad position in your fight against the Templars...

\- You have indeed been the source of many misfortunes in our brotherhood: you have caused the death of many of our fellow men by giving this map to our enemies. We have forbidden you to come to this island for this reason."

Edward looked away.

\- "We had every reason to refuse," continued the master of the assassins, "but you partly redeemed yourself by releasing our brothers and sisters during the assault of the Templars on our village. We will not forget it.

\- I see... Thank you Ah Tabai.

\- Know that you are free to stay here until you are fully recovered. On the other hand, your punishment will be re established as soon as you leave this island.

\- I understand. You have already done more than enough, I will not impose myself longer than necessary. I will now prepare my things for my departure.

\- Do so."

Edward nodded and turned to leave after James.

\- "Ah, Edward," interrupted Ah Tabai. "Know that what happened to you is not a fate I wish even to my fiercest enemies.

\- I do not need your pity Ah Tabai, but thank you to worry about it." Edward answered with a smile, then he left the hut to join his companion outside.

\- "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

\- "Well for starters, I'm gonna go to Príncipe in Africa. According to the Templars, the Sage must be there. It's the only one who can take me to the Observatory. I just hope I will not arrive too late. It will be two days since I heard the news, Burgess and Cockram may have already caught him.

\- "You really don't let go of this story of Observatory, right?" said James, "You still think it will make you rich?"

\- I am convinced of it!" affirmed the pirate.

\- "You're irretrievable..." sighed the other. "And what do you plan to do with Ben?

\- As soon as I find him, I will make him regret every minute of what he did to me a hundredfold! That dirty dog, he will have deserved it!" Edward swore.

\- "On this point I agree, Hornigold has to pay. When are you leaving?

\- It would be best to weigh anchor immediately. The Templars already have a head start on me, I can't let them dig the gap even more. What about the Jackdaw?

\- Adéwalé took care of the crew during your absence. Your ship is in perfect condition, she's not far from the beach.

\- I see, I'm glad they're fine."

They walked in silence to the bay. Arrived there, they found the quartermaster who was waiting near a barque.

\- "Ahoy Captain, how are you today?

\- "Well Adé, much better than a few days ago. And you, how are you? The crew didn't make you suffer too much without me?

\- Ha ha ha!" he laughed, "No, no. Everything went well in your absence. The men waited for your return with impatience to be able to leave as quickly as possible. I think they do not like the assassins too much...

\- That doesn't surprise me. These men are driven by the desire of gold and adventure. I do not think they can understand the more noble purpose of the assassins.

\- And yet you have more or less managed to understand it, you, Edward, a pirate thirsting for wealth" remarked James with a mocking smile.

\- "Yes, well... I guess I have to thank you for that..." Edward said, looking away.

\- "Don't be deceived, Edward, if I had not thought from the beginning that you were just a little different from the others, I would not have shown you that place.

\- I still don't see what you find so special in me. In my opinion I'm no better than this band of rascals who compose my crew.

\- You'll understand in due course, I'm sure," Kidd told him.

\- "If you say so...

\- Sorry to interrupt you," Adéwalé cut in, "but I think we should leave without delay.

\- You're right, Adé, the Templars aren't going to wait for the Sage to be snatched under their noses. We've already lost enough time like that," approved the Jackdaw captain, heading for the small boat.

Kidd grabbed Adéwalé by the arm and discreetly pushed him away from the other pirate. He whispered to him in a low voice:

\- "Keep an eye on him, I think he's not as much in a good state of mind as he lets it appear.

\- Understood" nodded the dark-skinned man.

Edward waved to them from further away:

\- "What are you doing Adé?! Too much time spent with the assassins made you lost the taste of pirate life?" he shouted.

\- "Far from it Captain! I was just discussing a couple of things with Master Kidd!

\- Since when do you get along so well?!

\- Since far longer than you think Edward!" James replied.

\- "Oh yeah!? I never realized it!" he revealed to them. "Well, you expect me to wait a long time yet? The sea is calling for me! I can't wait to sail again!

\- I'm coming Captain!" answered his quartermaster. "Wait a second!

\- So don't forget, keep an eye on him," Kidd repeated in a low voice.

\- "Yeah, don't worry." he assured. "I have to leave you, I think my captain is getting impatient.

\- Yeah, see ya next time."

James watched with a smile Adéwalé join his captain, who was asking for an explanation indignantly. He would not see them again before long. He turned and headed for the jungle where the assassins' village, his home, was.


	4. Chapter 4

_James watched with a smile Adéwalé join his captain, who was asking for an explanation indignantly. He would not see them again before long. He turned and headed for the jungle where the assassins' village, his home, was._

Edward had probably drank _a little_ too much. The floor of the cabin was rocking more than usual to the taste of the captain who was constantly losing his balance and hitting the furniture strewn with various trinkets that fell on the ground with different tinkles.

It had been ten days since the Jackdaw was sailing towards Príncipe. They still had about half of the way to go and They still had about half of the way to go and Edward couldn't take it anymore already. Fatigue weighed on him; since the departure of Tulum, the pirate was beset by terrible nightmares every time he tried to sleep. Every night, he woke up in a sweat after a bad dream that kept him awake until dawn. Dark circles were gradually appearing under his weary eyes, he had lost the desire to do anything except sleep, but he dreaded more than anything the horrible memories that surfaced during his sleep. The alcohol appeared to him then as a solution to his misery: perhaps it would give him a night without dreams; a restful night. That's the thinking that led to the current situation: Edward, drinking from the bottleneck of an umpteenth bottle of rum while trying not to lose his balance, which seemed to be rather difficult because of the empty bottles who were rolling on the ground and were threatening to pass under the assassin's feet at any moment and the ship's movements accentuated by the consumption of alcohol.

A particularly powerful roll sent the captain to the ground, who barely caught himself with his hands to avoid banging his head on the ground. He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling wearily. He was just beginning to feel the weight of sleep on his eyelids when someone knocked on his door.

\- "Captain, are you all right? I heard a weird noise," said Adéwalé.

\- "It's nothing Adé, you can enter if you want."

The quartermaster opened the door and noted with a look of disapprobation the state Edward was in. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

\- "What's the reason behind this debauchery?

\- What a question Adé! Does a pirate need a reason to drink rum?" exclaimed Edward, raising his bottle.

\- "No. But you're not one to drink until you find yourself sprawled on the ground for no reason. There must be something that bothers you right?

\- You make ideas Adé. I drink because I feel like it, that's all" he replied, displaying an air that said "end of the discussion".

Adéwalé understood the message and made no comment.

\- "The men are waiting for me on the deck, I can't stay here any longer. You should try to sleep, it's getting late." he advised his captain.

\- "Aye aye..." he replied like a child who was asked to tidy his room.

The quartermaster stepped out of the cabin, giving Edward a last look over his shoulder and closing the door behind him.

\- 'Sorry Adé,' Edward thought, 'but I don't want to bother you with my problems. That said, _how many bottles of rum do I have to empty to force myself to fall asleep?''_

He eagerly swallowed the rest of his bottle and tossed it somewhere in the room where it fell back with a "tump". He took another one and continued his drinking session with renewed ardor.

 

*****

 

Later that night, Edward went out on deck to relieve his bladder. He had barely slept for a few hours, and he was still groggy with sleep and the amount of alcohol present in his blood. He grabbed the balustrade to keep his balance and undid his pants to relieve himself. When he had finished, he got dressed and went back to his cabin slowly. He saw his bed, slipped under the warm blankets and fell asleep right after.

 

*****

 

Adéwalé woke with a start when he heard a noise near him. He stopped breathing to listen attentively to his surroundings. Silence. He relaxed and was about to go back to sleep when he heard the suspicious sound again. This time he had not dreamed. He inspected his cabin and saw nothing. Suddenly he felt a movement in his bed and he gently lifted the covers to see what was hidden below. He caught a glimpse of a tuft of blond hair in the dim light of his cabin and let out a sigh of relief. It was only his captain. But what was he doing there? He remembered that he had drunk a lot the night before. He must have mistaken the cabin of Adéwalé for his own under the influence of alcohol. An amused smile took place on the face of the owner of the bed. It faded when he felt his invader stir again and emit a grumbling. The quartermaster approached the blond slightly to take a closer look. He seemed to have a bad dream, he was sweating profusely and changing his position all the time. He heard him whisper something incomprehensible and he put his ear to his mouth to decipher what he was saying.

\- "Ben... no... Ben... don't touch m-..."

He didn't need to hear more to understand what it was. Edward was remembering the events of a fortnight ago in his dreams. He tried to wake him up by shaking him a little but the pirate began to struggle. Surely he was mistaking him for Hornigold in his nightmare.

\- "No! Everything but that! Ben!" shouted the sleeping man.

\- "Edward! Edward, wake up!" said Adéwalé, shaking his captain again.

Finally, after a few moments, the pirate opened haggard eyes that he fixed on his face.

\- "A- Ade? What... what are you doing here?

\- It would rather be me who should ask you the question, you're currently in my bed.

\- Oh... I'm sorry... I disturbed you in your sleep," apologized the captain, getting up in a sitting position.

\- "You seemed to have a nightmare, do you want to... talk about it?" proposed the quartermaster.

\- "There is not much to say... I just had a bad dream about what happened with Ben because I'm too weak to move on...

\- That's not true Edward," interrupted Adéwalé, "you're far from weak!

\- Explain me then! If I'm not weak, how is it that I found myself in this situation?!" Edward got angry, his face red. "I shouldn't have been so helpless against Ben!

\- Look the truth in the face Edward!" replied his subordinate. "No man could have done anything in this situation! You were handcuffed! Hornigold had the advantage!

\- But... But even so, I should have been able to stop him..." the blonde faltered, looking away.

\- "You're not a superman Edward, you have to accept the fact that every man is vulnerable and that everything does not always happen as we would have liked."

Edward looked down, biting his bottom lip.

\- "Even if I admit that I couldn't prevent him from committing his act, it does not justify the fact that I reacted to what he did to me...

\- "What do you mean?" asked Adéwalé.

\- "You will surely find me disgusting after that, but I... I _liked_ what he made me endure...

\- ..."

The blue-eyed man smiled sullenly.

\- "I guess you don't want to have anything to do with me now... To say that I appreciated the fact that I was raped... I'm disgusting myself..." he avowed, hiding his eyes with one hand.

Suddenly, he felt his subordinate take him in his arms.

\- "There's nothing to be disgusted about Edward, your body reacted to Hornigold's touch, but that does not mean your mind appreciated it, it's just a natural reaction.

\- That's what I kept repeating to myself Ade... But I can't just forget everything that happened... I still feel like his hands are everywhere on my body, it's as if they prevent me from thinking of anything other than him. And that feeling of dirtiness doesn't go away no matter how much I rub my skin when I wash. It becomes unbearable! I don't even remember when was my last night without nightmares. I ended up dreading falling asleep at night. What can I do Adé? I can't stand this anymore!" Edward asked, raising his head.

At that moment, time seemed to have stopped. The unexpected proximity between their two faces had caught them off guard and they began to scrutinize the eyes of the other man. They were feeling the breath of the other on their skin and none of them dared look away or say anything, for fear of breaking this moment that was kept by just a thread. Finally, they closed the space that separated them with the same impulse and they melted in the kiss closing their eyes. Adéwalé took Edward's face with one hand as he gripped the other's neck to deepen the kiss. Soon, their tongues also mingled in the exchange. The quartermaster tossed his captain over the bunk while continuing to kiss him, then he broke away from Edward for a moment to ask him a question:

\- "Are you sure about yourself, Edward? Will not that bring back you bad memories?

\- I already always have them in mind Adé. On the contrary, I think that if I do it of my own free will with the person of my choice, it could help me to forget. Or at least, to lessen my pains. Unless you don't want to do it? I can totally understand...

\- No no. I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing."

Edward took his face in his hands and stole a kiss.

\- "In this case what are you waiting for?" the blond said with a smirk. "Fuck me like never before!

\- At your orders Captain!"

At these words, he kissed fiercely the other pirate who still had a smile on his lips. He ran his hand under Edward's top and caressed his skin affectionately, then he concentrates particularly on his chest that he triturated with his big fingers. He separated his lips from those of his captain to direct them to his ear that he began to nibble.

Meanwhile Edward struggled to undo the buttons of his quartermaster's tunic while moaning from time to time under Adéwalé's manipulations. The latter's mouth drifted on his throat, which he stained with red spots and bites. Finally, he took pity on Edward, who still could not take off his top, and got up slightly to remove it by passing it over his head and threw it to the ground. He did the same with that of the pirate below him and their hands immediately stuck to the body of the other to appreciate each details.

They kissed again and each of them felt the erection emerging in the pants of the other with satisfaction. One of Edward's hands slid into the pants of the man above him to grab his cock and pump it while the other one was on his shoulder to bring him even closer to him if that was possible. Adéwalé let out a sound from the back of his throat and closed his eyes when he felt Edward's hand on him. This one smiled again in the kiss, knowing to be the cause of the unusual behavior of the other pirate.

The pirate in question, determined not to lose, tore the pants off the other forcefully to attack his penis. He lifted Edward's leg to put his arm underneath and put his hand on his hip, then grabbed Edward's penis and put his head down. He watched it for a few seconds and then began to lick the top of the glans, making his owner moan. He then made tracks of saliva from the base to the top several times and he gently blew on it. Edward shivered and growled again. He would never have thought of seeing his quartermaster in such a position, and that made him more excited than ever. Soon, he felt the mouth of Adéwalé closing on his cock and starting going back and forth, and he could not help but moan again. The back of his right hand was placed on his closed eyes while the left landed on the head between his open legs. Adéwalé was good at it, there was no doubt. So talented, that Edward wasn't sure how long he would last under these conditions.

\- "A- Adé..." he moaned.

The man raised his head and released Edward's penis with a resounding "pop" that made the blond blush.

\- "Wait here a moment, I will not be long."

The quartermaster got up and went to pick up a little round pot in a dresser and brought it back to Edward. He opened it and smeared his fingers with the grease inside.

\- "From now on, if you ever want to stop, tell me or give me a sign."

Adéwalé approached his fingers from Edward's entrance and gave him one last look to make sure everything was fine. The assassin swallowed with apprehension and nodded in approval. The quartermaster pushed slowly a first finger, then stopped moving to check on Edward's condition. For now, everything seemed okay, no discomfort appeared on his face. He concluded that he could continue his administrations. He turned his finger a bit, then pushed in a second. This time, he was sure he had seen a flash of pain on his captain's face, but as long as he didn't say anything, then he wanted to continue. So he continued: he moved his fingers like scissors to widen the narrow passage to the maximum and then he added a third.

\- " _Gh_ " Edward groaned.

Adéwalé gave him an uncertain look.

\- "Don't worry Adé, continue."

He did what was asked of him. He turned his hand and flexed his fingers in the hope of finding the blond's prostate. After a period of unsuccessful attempts, he finally touched the right place and Edward was taken by surprise. He arched off the bed and shouted:

\- " _Gah!_ "

He blushed like a tomato and hid his eyes with his arm. Adéwalé giggled at the reaction of his captain. The latter was going to protest but he was interrupted by a kiss from his subordinate and decided it was not worth it. The preparations continued and soon, Edward was finally ready. Adéwalé took off his pants to let his member out in the open air and then recovered it with grease to facilitate the penetration as much as possible. He approached the hole and stopped.

\- "Are you sure?" he asked again.

\- "Yes." replied the other with conviction.

\- "Very well, do not hesitate to tell me if you change your mind."

Edward nodded and pressed him in a final kiss before moving on to the final stage. Adéwalé took advantage of this moment to begin to push into his captain who whined but did not interrupt the kiss. When he was fully inserted, he paused to allow time for the other to adjust to the intrusion. Although Edward was better prepared this time, there was no need to say, it still hurt a lot. His breathing trembled, just like his body, and he clung like at his own life to Adéwalé's neck. Unpleasant memories resurfaced in his mind but he was determined to ignore them. He was no longer with Benjamin, but with Adé, and it was his own choice. The quartermaster tried to distract him by kissing him here and there, on his forehead, his cheeks and his eyelids.

After a few moments, the captain signaled to him that he could move and he complied, slowly at first, then accelerating gradually. The two pirates were grunting and panting at the rhythm of the constant thrusts. Adéwalé was looking for Edward's sensitive point to make him feel as much pleasure as possible. He knew he had found it when the blond screamed and arched, throwing his head back abruptly. It had the effect of exciting even more the quartermaster who increased the strength and tempo of his pushes that hit the prostate of the captain of the Jackdaw almost every time. The assassin couldn't hold back all the noises coming out of his throat because of all the pleasure that was given to him. He clenched his fist on the pillowcase and hid his eyes with the other arm. Adéwalé, not happy that Edward's beautiful blue eyes were hidden from him, pushed his arm aside to kiss him. He intertwined his fingers with those of the other pirate and put his mouth on his neck that he marked again, as well as his collarbones.

Edward, on the other hand, felt that he had played a passive role for too long and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took Adéwalé by surprise and reversed their roles: he was now on top, looking at his subordinate with a smirk in his face.

\- "Still so impatient I see" laughed the dark-skinned man.

\- "I take everything I like when it sings to me Adé, and I love to have always more. You should know it since the time we know each other!

\- Ha ha ha! Yes it's true," he confirmed.

With these words, Edward supported his hands on Adéwalé's abdomen and then rose and fell on his hips to impale himself on his member. He repeated the movement over and over again while changing the angle to find his prostate, and when he finally succeeded, he bit his lip to prevent an embarrassing sound from coming out of his throat. It did not go unnoticed by Adéwalé who had felt Edward's flesh ring tighten around his penis. The next time his captain came down, he brought his pelvis up energetically to meet him halfway through. His cock hit the prostate of the latter with such force that he made him scream in ecstasy.

The blonde was now struggling to keep up. The exhaustion of the last days combined with the waves of pleasure running through his body made him weak and trembling. The man below him changed from a lying position to a sitting one to assist his captain: he put his hands on Edward's hips to accentuate the force of movement and go as deep as possible, causing multiple moans. The latter used Adéwalé's shoulders as a support to lift himself and closed his eyes to get lost in the ocean of sensations that were overwhelming him.

The two men felt that they were coming soon to their limits. Still a few thrusts and it would be the end. The dark-skinned pirate grabbed the other's red dick and began rubbing it up and down while passionately kissing his captain. After a few moments, the two men ejaculated in a single cry of pure ecstasy. They collapsed on top of each other in a tangle of arms and legs and took a moment to catch their breath. Edward laid his head on Adéwalé's chest and listened to the steady beatings of his heart. The quartermaster put his arm around his shoulders to bring him closer to him, and they stayed for a few minutes in a comfortable silence.

\- "I'm happy to have done that with you Adé." interrupted Edward. "Thank you for being here.

\- Hmm..." Adéwalé replied, already falling asleep.

Edward smiled at this vague response. Adéwalé's body heat and heartbeat reassured him and gave him a sense of safety he had not experienced with Hornigold, who had left him naked and handcuffed in a cold cell. Not to mention the fact that he did it against his will.

\- 'Yes, this experience definitely was much more appreciable...' he said to himself.

It was on this pleasant thought that Edward fell into a deep sleep. He lived that day, his first dreamless night in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was on this pleasant thought that Edward fell into a deep sleep. He lived that day, his first dreamless night in a long time._

 

Edward was feeling better lately. He had made good progress on the road to fortune, and his nights were no longer troubled by unpleasant memories, thanks to Adéwalé. Since his adventure with his quartermaster, a lot of things had happened. They had arrived safely in Príncipe and found the Sage there. He helped him rescue the Princess crew and then killed Burgess and Cockram who were also on the island looking for Roberts. He then made an alliance with Bartholomew to take him to the Observatory. Shortly after, they managed to steal the glass cubes containing the blood of each Templar. Now Roberts and Edward had to meet to (finally) go to the Observatory.

\- "Can you feel it Adé? We're moments away from the grandest Prize of all!" exclaimed Edward at the helm of Jackdaw.

\- "I feel nothing but a hot wind in my ears, Captain.

\- Come on man. When we take this treasure, we'll be set for life! All of us! Ten times over!

\- As you wish..." replied Adéwalé without much conviction.

Edward turned to the other ship and spoke to her captain.

\- "Ahoy, Roberts! We'll cast anchor and meet ashore!"

The Sage approached the railing.

\- "You were followed, Captain Kenway. How long for, I wonder..."

They turned around and the quartermaster pulled out his telescope to scrutinize the enemy ships.

\- "It's Hornigold!" he informed them.

\- "Burn and flay that turncoat..." Edward swore.

\- "Deal with your old friend with haste, Captain. Before I regret my favor to you." threatened Roberts.

The blond man rushed to the bar and grabbed it with a firm hand to maneuver the Jackdaw in pursuit of Benjamin.

\- "Captain," interrupted Adéwalé, "think carefully of what you mean to do here.

\- What are you grousing about, Adé? It's Ben Hornigold come to kill us out there!"

He added in his head:

\- 'Not to mention what he made me suffer this bastard!'

The quartermaster continued:

\- "Aye and the traitor needs to die. But what then? Can you say with certainty that you deserve this Observatory more than he and his Templars?

\- No I can't! And I don't care to try. But if you've a better idea by all means tell me.

\- Forget working with Roberts! Tell the Assassins. Bring them here and let them protect this place.

\- Aye, I'll bring them here!" Edward replied. "If they're willing to pay a good sum for it." he added, still his stubborn self.

\- Bah..." sighed Adéwalé, irritated that this conversation leads to nothing.

They continued their search in a tense silence. A thick mist had settled, making the task difficult. It was as if it wanted to hide from them the location of their sworn enemy to make them enjoy this electric atmosphere for as long as possible. Finally, they saw their target and they began a naval battle that led to the flight of Benjamin. They found him stranded on a nearby island and Edward get ashore to pursue Hornigold and finish him off. He managed to get around the guards quite easily, sending to sleep those who bothered him with his darts and killing them once they were unconscious. He climbed the walls of the Mayan ruins on the island and found himself perched on a column behind Benjamin who was shouting orders to his subordinates.

\- "Find him! Kill him! I know this dog! He will not give me a break as long as one of us is still alive!"

It was incredible that Hornigold wasn't aware of his presence when he was only a few feet away. This mistake would cost him his life. Edward jumped from his perch to tackle the other captain on the ground and stick his blade into his stomach. The world around them became silent and amorphous. He stood up and took a few steps away, turning his back to his victim, lowering his head and pinching the top of his nose. Benjamin was on his knees, one hand supporting him and the other holding his blood-red belly.

\- " _Gaaah!_ " he growled. "So, here you are at the end of your revenge, what a pity that it ends like this... Well, I guess I deserve it... It's my punishment for giving in to my urges. But I'm disappointed with what you've become. You could have been a man who stood for something! But you've a killer's heart now... With nothing but mettle to show for all your blunders.

\- A damn sight better than you have, Ben." Edward snapped, turning around. "The heart of a traitor who thinks himself better than his mates!

\- Aye! And proven true. What have you done since Nassau fell? Nothing but murder and mayhem!

\- YOU THREW IN WITH THE VERY KIND WE ONCE HATED!" shouted Edward, taking Benjamin's face in one hand.

\- "NO! These Templars are different. I wish you could see that. I guess what I did to you didn't help to make you see things from my point of view... But if you continue on your present course, you'll find you're the only one walking it... With the gallows... at its end..." Hornigold gasped.

He felt his life escape. He lay down on the ground and let out a last breathe before dying for good. Edward watched his lifeless body with hatred and regret and said:

\- "It may be. But now the world has one less snake in it. And that's enough for me."

At these words, the man still standing turned and went away without looking back. When he returned to his ship, he was silent, meditating on his act and Benjamin's words. Adéwalé watched him without a word and then returned to his task. He understood that his captain needed time to think about what he had done. He probably was remembering his memories of Benjamin with regret. The time for discussion would come later when they were finally done with this damn Observatory. They headed to the place where Bartholomew was waiting, in the hope that he would reveal the location of the object of their desires and all its riches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of this fanfic. You all know what's next, it's the end of the game. Please tell me if I made any mistake! (English is not my first language so...)  
> I thank everyone who followed me until the end and left kudos. I hope you enjoyed this story! See you in another fanfic! (I hope) Kisses I love you all. <3
> 
> Some info:  
> For the dialogues of this chapter I basically took the original sentences and added my personal touch. If you want to see the original dialogues, the name of the mission is "Murder and Mayhem". There are videos of the sequence on youtube. (You can also replay the mission if you want.)
> 
> It was actually really weird to make this chapter, because in the original version in French (made by me) I used the French dialogues of the game. For this chapter I used the English dialogues of the game, so I watched a video of the mission in English and it was really strange to hear the English voices! Like, really. If you want to hear the difference, the name of the mission in French is "La mort dans mon sillage". That's all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
